


summer wine

by dannyikigay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/pseuds/dannyikigay
Summary: They go on a trip, and Tyki finds Allen quite enamoured and needy.





	summer wine

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful porn but i love them and they need more, hope you'll enjoy and!  
> reviews? i still starve for 'em  
> tyki, in there, is a businessman because kink!!

Allen disliked summer. Its humidity, its stickiness, cicadas playing the same song between the trees, the nostalgia it contained. It lasted too long, but it faded too soon. Drunkness and youthfulness seemed to dissolve once September comes in, and whatsoever love he'd had nothing but a distant memory, more like a dream.  
  
It felt unreal. Perhaps Tyki had taken him to Brasilia to mock him. Teaching him how to endure the warmth and deal with it. He'd taught him so many things, those days. _Tell me what you want me to do_ , he murmured. _Kiss me_ the boy replied, and judging by how widely Tyki grinned, maybe he'd preferred him to be bratty. No matter how hard he fought back his desire to be owned by him, it surfaced like some sort of drug, heroin nestling in the worn-out lines of his face, yearning for destruction.  
  
Tyki's caresses on his face always meant _you can be yourself with me_. And it was hard. It was hard to be himself when he'd lost track of the person he originally was. It required vulnerability. It feigned strength.  
  
Tyki had ravished that strength. He was a poisonous snake intoxicating him to the very core, ripping off the clothes of hypocrisy and self-victimism he'd dressed himself of. Stripping him naked until he'd abandoned his politeness to moan for him, with him, whispering obscenities, _wanting_ violence. He expected lust and Tyki covered him in love.  
  
And was it love, when Tyki held his hand in public? When he kissed his white hair and let him rest his head on his chest? Was it love when he was so far away, yet kept looking for Allen's heat? Was it, when Tyki kissed him rough and claimed him his?  
  
Despite the unbearable weather, the wind was wild. He left the window open, so that it could blow through his hair and brush his silky hot skin, ghostly hands caressing his skinny hipbones. Tangled between fresh red sheets, pillows under his head, snowy, unkempt hair like flowers, like delicate lilies resting on a garden of blood. He was wearing a beige vest, loose and large on his shoulders, chest and belly exposed, thin lacy panties, red stilettos with a strap encircling his ankle. Sensual in his waiting, grinding and arching his back for no one, his own calloused fingers slipping past his lips to lick and suck, wet and slick, smoothing a hand on his waist and rubbing his legs together as his whet passion grew stronger, burnt hotter, gasps and whines and pleas and _him him him_.  
  
Cicadas were far, the late evening haze wrapped him in a loving embrace, a foreign language like a sweet melody, sounding like a dream when he heard _bem vindo, senhor Mikk*_. Voices from below, the harsh noise of a car door being closed. Allen immediately sat up, slowly rolling his hips against the mattress, a white strand of hair softly tucked behind his ear, revealing his silver earrings.  
  
Never in his life had he felt so, oh so heavily in love. So impatient. Arousal flooding like cocaine into his veins, blurring his vision, air sultry and as vile as cigar. He was a drunk beauty. He grabbed the bottle of champagne Tyki'd bought and placed on the wooden bedside table, waiting for it to be used. Hastily, mindlessly, he poured the liquid on his body, fresh drops of alcohol dripping on his neck, all the way down his chest, soaking his panties.  
  
Almost choking when the door was unlocked, he met Tyki's hungry eyes. The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up, there was sweat on his neck, a pulsing vein on his temple, a fierce expression on his beautiful face. A savage jaguar, patient and powerful, observing, contemplating. Their eyes met and drown into one another, unavoidably, passionately. Tyki quietly closed the door behind himself and walked towards Allen, slow and indulgent and smiling. Allen's pale skin was bright and irresistibly wet. Drops of champagne trailing over him. Late afternoon Sun making him shine, shine like a diamond. Allen's lips curled in a greeting smile. Almost like _welcome back, honey_. He didn't say a word, though, he closed his eyes when Tyki smoothed his thumb over his mouth, parted his lips a little, in silent wonder. Allen's legs quivered, the soft brush enough to have him long for that strong man to grab him and push his head against the headboard.  
  
"What have I done to deserve this gorgeous, pretty angel?" Tyki murmured, thumb caressing his lower lip, slowly moving away to grab his face.  
  
"Waiting on our bed, waiting for me, with the heels I've bought him."  
  
"And what makes you think I was waiting for you?" The boy opened up his eyes, whispered softly, provoking, igniting the violence in him, grasping his wrist to smooth himself against Tyki's palm. Challenge in his irises, an invitation.  
  
Tyki chuckled, a venomous laughter turning into a severe expression. "Well." He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscled chest, letting the cloth fall on the floor. It made Allen gasp. It made him hunger, smirk to keep the cards on the table, trying to avoid being won over so quickly.  
  
"You wouldn't wait for another man. Not on my bed. Because you want me."  
  
"Do I...?" The notes in the boy's voice were baneful desire to be destroyed, lips so close to Tyki's, sharing the air, sharing the breath, exchanging life.  
  
"Oh, you do." Tyki's expression was no less dangerous, his hands were careful and smooth and loving on Allen's face. "You want me, sweetness. And I want you. I want you so much it sets me on fire."  
  
Allen's nose brushed Tyki's, eyes fixed into his, his left hand on the man's jaw, the other on his nape, fingers intertwined with his black curls.  
  
"I want you too."  
  
He was honest, seductive but not the slightest bit mocking, and with his eyes fluttering shut he moaned when Tyki sealed their lips in a heated kiss, pursing his on the boy's, tongues sliding on each other as he pushed him on the bed and pinned his wrists with both his hands. He was intrusive, stretching his mouth open for him to kiss and lick, the grip on his wrists strong enough to bruise and hurt, screaming _you're mine_. Allen was laughing, struggling against Tyki's hold.  
  
"Stay still, boy." The man threatened, huffed, breath on the boy's lips. He trailed his kisses all over his neck, tasting the champagne on him, following the lines the drops had traced, licking his chest clean, worshipping his nipples with tongue and lips, kissing him as if he was an absolute prince. Allen showed his sweetest smile, brought his feet up, between Tyki's thighs, laughed mischievously when the older unzipped his pants, shoved them down. Stroking his cock with his heels so lightly and so playfully, the first thing the boy did once Tyki'd released his wrists was to scratch and clung onto that muscular back.  
  
He couldn't see well, but all he could feel was the overwhelming, filling sensation of being actually in love and be loved in return. To grab his shoulders was his salvation, the anchor that prevented him from sinking under the violent waves of his love. Of his passion. The lust that envenomed his cells like drugs. He arched his back like a cat, arched it like a contorsionist, gasped at every kiss Tyki left on his skin, ignoring, purposefully, his man's order.  
  
Tyki shot him a menacing glance, leaned over to close his hand around the boy's neck and _press_. "Why do you always disobey?"  
  
Suddenly pulling Tyki's hair just harder, Allen moaned sweetly. "Maybe because I can." Subdued by his lover's not too tight grip and tamed by his golden eyes, he dared hiss at him, perceiving Tyki's want and recognising he had nothing to lose. "Or maybe because I just like that look of danger on your face."  
  
Neither of them was playing far, and they didn't expect the other to do so. Maybe Allen's aim was to avoid boring him, to keep his eyes open and make him never say _I'm not happy anymore. This is monotonous_. Allen wasn't a thing to be had easily, and Tyki no less; his enemy was boredom and his cure was innovation. As long as Tyki kept hungering for his kisses, Allen knew there was still so much more they were going to live together.  
  
Tyki watched him, amusement glowing on his face. Allen could feel him grow hard, cupped his cock and pumped him to complete stiffness, kissing his chin and his jaws, uncoordinated and absolutely casual, still laughing so adorably that it made Tyki wonder if he wasn't drunk for real, Allen's voice a little hoarse and choked by the man's hand.  
  
"Be careful, baby." He muttered against his ear, fingers digging into his skin, suffocating and claiming, "You know I'm danger."  
  
He'd completely stolen the air from his lungs, having him roll his eyes back and grasp his hand to seek for redemption, fingertips tracing the back of Tyki's hand in a desperate lovable attempt to be saved. Tyki's fingers freed him, caressed his cheek, cock rubbing against Allen's as he dominated him, reminded him of who he belonged to. Slowly, he kneeled on the bed, watching Allen trying to catch his breath, held his leg up and rested soft kisses on his knee.  
  
"Did you expect me not to manhandle you when you're this beautiful?" All the way down Allen's pale thin leg, he reached his foot and took his shoe off, plastering the boy's ankle in open-mouthed, lewd kisses, catlike tongue licking the skin.  
  
"I don't want you to go easy on me, in fact." Allen managed to reply, throat still a little sore, "I want you to be rude to me. And it doesn't seem you want to give me that, now. You always want to take your goddamn time."  
  
Tyki's laughter tickled Allen's feet, a kiss on it. "Put your panties aside and finger yourself for me, boy." He demanded, excitement going all the way down his erection as Allen did just that without hesitation, peeled his panties off, lifted up his crotch and teased his quivering hole, all exposed for Tyki to watch, to love, to _lust_ over him. It felt like being beautiful and free, showing him a naked body and a scarred soul, whining and moaning for him with all the love caught behind the noises he was shamelessly letting out.  
  
Lost in unbearable pleasure, not enough and yet so satisfying, he stared at how reverentially Tyki kissed his foot, smoothing his tongue on his white toes, sucking them just a little, humid and loving and pleasant. Tyki was dirty, and he was glad he was no innocent either. He was a bastard, and he was magnificent, he didn't even hide the fact he'd taken him on a trip to make him see the loveliest places in the world, because he wanted to wake up beside him and set off without caring for anybody, for anything, just for a few days, just for a few moments.  
  
Because he was precious to Tyki, and that man liked being fancy in his way of loving him. He wasn't telling him to hurry. The heated look on his face said it all. It was almost as if he didn't like being worshipped, being pampered, but Tyki knew him more than that, could see through his pouting expression and notice how much he was enjoying his attention.  
  
Allen was stretching himself for Tyki, for his man to fill his void and fuck him and wipe away the fears and the insecurities from his mind. He kissed his ankle one more time, up his thigh, reached him again and joined their lips in a wet kiss.  
  
"You ready for me?" He asked so softly, looked down to see Allen take out his fingers and roll his hips for him.  
  
Wanton, a breathless mess, he panted and _loved_ how Tyki's scent wrapped him. "Fuck me hard."  
  
Tyki put him on all fours without sparing him the gentleness, shoved the panties down his thighs, pulled up the vest and spread those ass cheeks. Took the bottle of lube Allen handed him and pumped himself until he was slick enough. Sighed in relief when he penetrated him, driven crazy by Allen's sweet noises. Allen squeezed his eyes shut, parted his lips. He loved how slow he could be. How _slothful_ , plastering his body in kisses, how fiery in his way of pinning Allen to the bed, sinful tongue whispering temptations at his ear, plush lips that could shift to _spread your legs for me_ , and _you're so beautiful, you're so lovely_.  
  
He loved how fast he could be. Like that, turning him around as if he was light as a feather, squeezing his ass and thrusting in without resistance, because he knew his body too well, because he _knew_ Allen wouldn't flee from his desire to paint himself in passion. He loved how talkative he could be. Praising him, punishing him, he couldn't seem to want to avoid describing how gorgeous his boy was, how hot and tight around him, how wrecked when he was sweating under him and he scratched his back, clutched to his shoulder, threw his head back. And he loved how silent his pretty, handsome man could be. Inhaling violently, tensing his jaws, shutting Allen up with a hand on his mouth, stroking his cheeks and grabbing them and instil the _craving_ through a kiss as sweet as caramel.  
  
Allen loved, loved Tyki's strength. How he hit the spot right, pulling Allen's hips and moving with him as the boy fucked himself back on his cock.  
  
He moaned incomprehensibly, let his hair be pulled by Tyki's severe hand, he tilted his head to look at him from behind his shoulder and show the hint of a smile, the faint sound of a choked gasp.  
  
Red kiss-swollen lips trying to mumble a word.  
  
_Deeper._  
  
Tyki was risk to him, and he was the gambler raising all he possessed to win against Chance. Unfolding his tricks. Sweet-talking, unfathomable and hard to grasp and yet, and _yet_ there for him, for Tyki to love and tear apart the crown of innocence he'd worn. There was his heart at stake, and he'd decided long ago he wouldn't care if someone broke it. And Tyki was there. Fucking him, bucking his hips against his, rutting against him, hands all over his back and on his nape, fingers between his hair, going deeper into him because that was what his boy desired. And he was weak to his wishes. He was weak to his pout, to his laughter. He was weak to the mindless, honest smile painted on his face when Tyki told him they would go on vacation, just the two of them.  
  
"You don't even know what effect you have on me." Tyki hissed, placed his hands on the boy's waist and led him to turn around, laying on his back, facing him. "I'm crazy for you."  
  
Allen mewled, his legs tightened behind Tyki's back as his man rubbed and hit that sweet spot inside him, filling him, joining him, feeling him grew harder, grew whetter, violent, hand on his boy's face.  
  
"I guess this is the effect I have on you." Allen murmured on his lips, breathless, panted on his tongue as Tyki held his chin and tongued that mouth of his, slamming, pounding, ramming so fast into him, giving in to passion, giving in to the fervor. He wasn't still quite sure if they were making love, but judging by how tight Tyki was holding him the only thought that could manage to gleam before his eyes was the sensation of how complete he felt.  
  
"You were thinking about me, weren't you, my boy?" Tyki grasped his arm, brushed it with his fingers until he joined them with Allen's. He earned a kiss, a lovely shiver and a heated sigh, Allen winced and moved beneath him, a heavy hold around his heart.  
  
"Y-Yes." Allen said, pulled Tyki's curls and gave open-mouthed kisses to his jaw, confessing his lust to his ear. "I wanted you-I wanted you to take me. You weren't coming back, so I- _ah_..."  
  
He was audacious, he was alight. There was no summer heat that could compare to how scalding Tyki's arms were around him.  
  
" _Fuck_." Tyki fucked him, fucked him fast, the kisses weren't just enough to convey his greed, his rapaciousness, his _yearning_. "I've dreamt all day about having you like this."  
  
Allen held onto him, imagined Tyki, imagined him, white shirt and blue jeans, a silver watch on his right wrist, discussing about money with some other businessmen. Because he was Tyki Mikk, and even though they were on vacation he was still doing his job. He was charismatic, way too haughty for Allen's taste, but goddamn, goddamn smart. Alluring, liquor on his lips, the kind of man he wanted to be shut up by. The kind of man everyone looked at when he passed by, the kind of man whose hand Allen had the privilege to hold. Whose arms enclosed Allen's body. He was the one Tyki had dreamt of.  
  
"I kept on thinking about you." His voice was voluptuous, smoke on his tongue as he moved on him, smoothing his hands on the boy's legs, keeping them apart for him to thrust. "All naked, all wet, preparing yourself for me."  
  
Allen kept chanting a plea of _yes yes yes_ nodding energetically, all of that just too much to take, to feel, to live, too unusual and too beautiful, and he'd been dying, oh he'd been dying for something real like that.  
  
_Boy my love baby_ was all Tyki could say, moving his pubes like he was dancing, face on the crook of his neck as Allen groaned his name, threaded his fingers between his hair, kissed his curls and didn't think about anything but how good he was feeling, mind going blank and blissful white before his eyes as they rode out their orgasm, the heel that Tyki didn't take off digging into the flesh of his ass, pulling him closer, having him deeper, moaning and moaning and moaning until they were both senseless, orgasm just a wave of thrill and shudders shaking both their bodies, heaven of euphoria and blindness.  
  
Everything went static, silent. The creak of the queen sized bed mattress, the cicadas, the wind blowing through their sticky hair. Everything felt so peaceful, placid. Harmonious. Tyki weighed on his body, and with a tired chuckle Allen pulled him away after a few moments of steadiness, moving to his side to rest his head on Tyki's chest once the man had leaned on his back. Without hesitating, Tyki embraced him. Kissed his forehead and scrabbled on the bed to find his Marlboro's.  
  
Allen, beautiful and flushed, took off his vest and the stiletto, shoving them on the floor, and chilled on the bed while Tyki struggled against his research.  
  
"Hey, you dropped it on the floor." He warned, pouting, changed position one more time and lay on his stomach, legs up, feet dangling in the air, cheeks rested against the pillow.  
  
Tyki grinned, leaned down to grasp his cigarettes and finally lit up. "You're being extremely pleasing today."  
  
He smoothed one hand on Allen's spine, tilting his head to kiss him long and hard. Allen purred, snatched the cigarette to take a drag.  
  
"Maybe I'm just needier."  
  
Tyki had his cigarette back, encircled the filter with his dark lips and dragged, so used to the smoke filling his veins. Eyes lazily closed, fingers lovingly nestled into the boy's hair.  
  
His lover crawled on Tyki's lap and rested his head where his ear met his quiet heartbeat.  
  
"How did it go? Were they just boring ass old men trying to win you over?"  
  
"Sort of." Tyki rested his nape against the headboard, soothed Allen's sticky strands of hair, drawing undefined patterns on his skin. "Money is war, boy. They put everything they've got on the line to be a step ahead of you. And I can read people. There's business and there's murder."  
  
Allen's expression was unchangeable, his eyes roamed all over Tyki's face and the way he brought the cigarette to his lips, murmuring in convinction. "But be careful. Don't think you can win and fool them, 'cause people may take your conceitedness as a weakness and turn the tables when you don't expect it."  
  
Puffs of smoke swung in the air for a brief moment before rarefying, dissolving. Tyki smiled and spoke quietly. "Isn't that what makes it all the more fun? I might even like the idea of losing."  
  
"You're so full of yourself." Allen's voice lowered until it was just a sensuous hiss. "I like it."  
  
Tyki opened one eye and watched as the boy stole his half-smoked cigarette, one more time, and fit it between his lips, hand on Tyki's jaw. He inhaled the smoke and savoured, moaned, and exhaled the nicotine on the man's lips, spilling vile toxicity. "Be careful, Tyki Mikk. But now..."  
  
Before Tyki could reply, Allen placed his mouth on his, cigarette hanging between his index and middle finger, kissed him slowly, swirled his tongue on the man's as to catch the champagne on it. Perhaps he could learn how to tolerate the summer heat.  
  
"You've been gone since last night, better use your time well and ravish me."

**Author's Note:**

> *welcome back, mr. Mikk
> 
> i really want to write more abt them, everyone is free to dm me to chat and hrfjed wanna work on a long project  
> i wrote this in a rush...hope it was not too terrible.


End file.
